Hot For Teacher
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: This is an idea i got from Ashmister88's youtube video hot teacher naughty student i hope you like it! Naley-Haley the high school english teacher,nathan is the ravens star basketball player hes cocky, can haley get to him & he to her; its MA was not opt
1. Hey Teach

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, I got this idea from a YOUTUBE video by

I wish I owned OTH and James Lafferty I hope you enjoy this story and for all my other readers now that I finished classes and am on summer vacation I should be able to update more so keep your eyes out.

HOT FOR TEACHER

Characters:

Brooke Davis – is the daughter of Victoria and Russell Davis, she has a younger half brother from her mother. He was put up for adoption at birth by Victoria in order to save her marriage. Brooke never knew his name so never knew him but she recently discovered his name and hometown which is ironically Tree Hill and she plans to get to know him. She is a 22 year old fashion designer C/B and is the president and head designer, main offices in New York City, NY but she lives in her hometown Tree Hill, North Carolina and has a boutique there. She is engaged to her high school sweetheart Lucas Scott. She is best friends with Haley James.

Haley Bagard James – is the daughter of Lydia and Jimmy James. She has 5 brothers, she is the youngest child. She is the 22 year old High School English teacher at Tree Hill High School her old High School, she lives in her parents old home in Tree Hill, North Carolina. She is single and is best friends with Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. She has one son James Lucas Scott born when she and her first love Dean Winchester were in their first semester as freshman in college. He was killed before James was born and Dean had already left Haley saying the baby was a mistake and he wanted nothing to do with it. Haley had always planned to name her first son James so instead of changing that she decided to give him the Scott last name with Brooke's, Lucas's, Karen's and Keith's blessing. He is Lucas's and Brooke's godson as well as "nephew."

Lucas Eugene Scott – is the son of Karen Roe Scott and Dan Scott. His step father is Keith Scott, but the man is more a father to him than Dan at least in Lucas's eyes. He has a half sister from his mom and Keith's marriage named Lily Roe Scott, and a younger half brother from the same marriage named Logan Anthony Scott. He is the 22 year old Tree Hill High School Assistant Basketball Coach for the Tree Hill Ravens, he is also a bestselling author having written a novel about how his father abandoned him and how the love of his life Brooke Davis helped him to overcome it as well as his best friend since kindergarten Haley James. He shares a house overlooking the pier with his fiancée Brooke Davis in Tree Hill, North Carolina. He has a half brother Nathan Scott but only found this out recently he is planning to write his next book about it. He has yet to meet Nathan as he just took the position at THH. When he was in high school he took his team to the State Championships all four years and his jersey was retired after he left.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer – is the adoptive daughter of Anna and Larry Sawyer. She recently discovered this when her adoptive mom came back into the picture. She is the 18 year old head cheerleader of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders and has an on and off relationship with Nathan Scott. She is artistic but also has a thing for music both of which she got from her adoptive mom Ellie. She has a younger brother a miracle child for Anna and Larry born two years before Anna was killed in a car crash. Her younger brother is named Adam Larry Sawyer.

Nathan Royal Scott – is the illegitimate son of Dan Scott, he was raised with only his mother although his father did come around and helped out financially. Two years ago Dan married Deb Lee, Nathan's mother. They are happily married. Nathan is the 18 year old Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens. He is Lucas's little half brother but does not have any full brothers or sisters yet.

Jake Jagelski – is the adoptive son of Ronald and Charlotte Jagelski. He is the biological son of Victoria Davis although he does not know that yet he only knows he was adopted. He is 18 years old and plays basketball for the Tree Hill Ravens he is best friends to Nathan Scott.

Antwon "Skillz" Taylor – is the 22 year old son of Charles and Mariann Taylor. He is married to Bevin Mirskey. They has a four month old son named Charles Antwon Taylor and a two year old daughter named Natalie Bevin Taylor. They own a house near the school, he is an assistant coach to the Tree Hill Ravens as well as teaches gym at Tree Hill High School.

Bevin Mirskey – is the 22 year old daughter of Natalie and Robert Miskey. They have a four month old son named Charles Antwon Taylor and a two year old daughter named Natalie Bevin Taylor. They own a house near the school, she works as the new secretary for Mr. Turner at Tree Hill High School.

Extra Info:

Karen and Dan dated in High School, she became pregnant. He went to college but helped out as much as possible. They married the summer after senior year of high school and Karen opened her own Café. Dan cheated on Karen when Lucas was just over 3 years and 3 months old with Deb Lee. She divorced him he helped out with Lucas but also finished school and opened his own car dealership. Deb became pregnant and Dan was there for her as well more so than Karen only because Karen was financially stable and had Keith who she began dating when Lucas was 4 and a half. Dan lived between Tree Hill and Wilmington, North Carolina so that he could be 

there for both his sons, as Lucas lived in Tree Hill and Nathan in Wilmington. He dated Deb for many years but she would not commit to him as she was weary that since he cheated with her he would cheat on her.

Anna died when Peyton was 10 and Adam was 2. I'm not sure if in real tree hill story if Peyton was 9 or 10 so I made her 10.

Extra Characters:

Lily Roe Scott: 10 year old daughter of Keith and Karen Scott, younger half sister to Lucas Scott and older sister to Logan Scott. She is "dating" Adam Larry Sawyer. She plays for Tree Hill's first ever junior girls' basketball league as well as a junior Tree Hill Cheerleader for Adam's Junior Basketball league. She has brown hair, blue eyes, is tall for her age skinny and has a nice tan to her.

Adam Larry Sawyer: 10 year old son of Anna and Larry Sawyer, younger brother by adoption to Peyton Sawyer. He is "dating" Lily Roe Scott. He plays for the Tree Hill Junior Basketball league. He has brown hair, green eyes, is tall for his age and also has a nice tan to him, he has an athletic build.

Logan Anthony Scott: 5 year old son of Keith and Karen Scott. He is the younger half brother to Lucas Scott, and younger brother to Lily Scott. He plays in Little Dribblers, he has brown hair, blue eyes, is smart and tall for his age.

James Lucas Scott: 4 year old son of Haley James and Dean Winchester though he does not know about his biological father. He loves to play basketball and hopes to play basketball for his uncle Lucas one day. He is best friends with Logan and plays in Little Dribblers, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, is smart and tall for his age. He and Logan look very similar apart from their hair and many people mistake them for twins but this is mainly because Dean was adopted by the Winchesters from the Roes meaning he and Karen were related. James looks more like his uncle Lucas though than Logan does.

Natalie Bevin Taylor: 2 year old daughter of Bevin and Skills Taylor. She is best friends with Logan and Jamie. The two boys are like her older brothers they watch out for her. She is the older sister to Charles Antwon Taylor. Has long wavy brown hair, blue eyes and has the same spirit as her mother.

Charles Antwon Taylor: 4 month old son of Bevin and Skills Taylor. Is the spitting image of his father but is a quiet child.

Assembly: Tree Hill High Auditorium

Principal Turner: Good morning students. We decided to have a welcome assembly to welcome a few new teachers. We welcome an old raven player, Tree Hill High Alumni Mr. Lucas Scott as the new assistant coach to our head coach Bryan "Whitey" Durham.

Lucas stood up nodded to the crowd then took his seat.

Principal Turner: Mr. Scott will also be teaching a creative writing course. Joining the coaching staff for our Ravens is another Alumni and old raven player Mr. Antwon "Skills" Taylor. Coach Taylor will also be coaching regular gym for the girls and boys who are not in any other sport.

Skills stood up nodded to the crowd then took his seat.

Principal Turner: We have a new English teacher as well but as she has first period off and also had to go on a small errand I will just tell you her name and then we will begin with regular classes. Our new English teacher is a former raven cheerleader, was head tutor all four years of high school and is obviously a Tree Hill High Alumni, Ms. Haley James. Now everyone get to class.

All the students went to class, Haley arrived just in time for her first class of the day after dropping Jamie off at his first day of Pre-K. Haley walks in wearing a button up blue blouse and a modest skirt her hair is short brown and wavy. She has on light make up.

"Welcome class my name is Ms. Haley James and this is English 4" says Haley as she begins to write her name on the board.

"Damn Ms. James looking fine" says a boy in the back as he high fives his buddy.

"Yea if more teachers dressed like you do I'd definitely pay more attention in class –hell – I'd STAND to attention" chuckled another boy as he bumps fist with the first boy.

"Boys that is no way to speak to a teacher or a woman for that matter, I'd appreciate an apology" says Haley speaking to the whole class not knowing which students spoke out.

"Oh sorry Ms. James didn't know you liked your compliments to be given face to face," laughs the first boy.

"Oh yea I'll leave the next one for when we are in bed" laughs the second boy again the boys bump fists.

"Look gentlemen we don't speak that way in my class now what are your names, I'll need to give you both a detention" replies Haley.

"Well Ms. James my name is Quentin but everyone calls me Q but you can call me –(in a high pitched voice)—"oh Q"" laughs Quentin.

"I'm THE Mr. Nathan Scott Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens," smirks Nathan. "But you can call me Christopher Columbus Haley because I'll discover your "Americas"" laughs Nathan he smirks at Q and then turns back to Haley. Haley looks flustered at the room who is all laughing at her and she quickly makes her exit.

Mr. Turner having heard about what had happened spent the rest of the day monitoring Haley at work with the students hoping to give her the confidence she needed. Haley walked to the gym at the end of the day with Jamie who had been dropped off by Brooke's assistant for Haley.

Haley walked up to Lucas and Whitey both of whom shared a hug with her.

"Tough day Miss James" asked Whitey.

"Yea only in my first class though I was sexually harassed by two of my students from my senior English class" replied Haley with a huff and a grim face.

"Oh yea what's their names" questioned Lucas with a look that said I'll deal with it.

"Those two" pointed Haley to Q and Nathan as the two walked into the gym suited up for practice.

"Hey Ms. James you miss us already" said Q.

"Yea teach I thought we were meeting at your place after practice" laughed Nathan.

"Don't you worry Miss James they won't be giving you any more trouble I'll make sure of that" said Whitey.

"Yea Hales we'll take care of it" said Lucas to Haley as he gave both of them a hug.

"Boys" Whitey addressed his team as Haley and Jamie walked off "which of you have English 4 with Miss James" he finished.

Five of the boys raised their hands including Q and Nathan.

"Good now to teach you how to respect your teachers we are going to run until we feel you have learned better. Anyone who disrespects a teacher will run 50 laps per word of disrespect, anyone who sexually harasses a teacher will run 100 laps per word and anyone who disrespects or sexually harasses a teacher in our presence is off the team" says Lucas.

"Now all of you can give us 150 laps before we begin practice for Quentin's and Nathan's lapse of judgment concerning Miss James" said Whitey. The team began running while Skills who had just arrived, Lucas and Whitey discussed positions, plays and all around the future of the team.

"Mommy what were those guys talking about" asked Jamie when Haley and he were leaving the parking lot.

"Nothing baby they were just being the children they are" replied Haley.

"Was daddy ever like that" he asked.

"Yea honey he was sometimes at first" Haley replied.

"Mommy I know you said daddy is gone forever but do you think I could ever have a daddy" Jamie asked with his eyes full of hope.

"Someday baby you will I promise" she replied sadly. They drove to their apartment where they both began to do their work.

"Honey I'm home" called out Lucas 4 hours later.

"Broody finally – what took so long" she asked.

"My ass of a little half brother and his best friend" he replied.

"Oh yea? You've never called Logan that before he must've done something bad. So what did he do" questioned Brooke.

Lucas laughed "Wrong half-brother remember the one I found out about recently Dan's other son" Brooke nodded "Yea well he is the captain of the Ravens an awesome player could be better but he's an ass. He verbally sexually harassed Haley today as did his friend" he finished.

"That little prick there goes his thanksgiving invite" replied Brooke.

"Funny yea I haven't exactly told him we are related and not sure I want to yet either" said Lucas.

"Yea that will be a bit awkward. How about I fix dinner and we have a nice quiet evening alone" suggested Brooke.

"Sounds like heaven Pretty Girl" he said. She began to cook as he came over to help.

"Man is Miss James hot" said Q as he shot the ball at the rivercourt.

"Oh yea she is if I was only a few years old" said Nathan as he shot.

As Nathan's ball swished in the net "A few years older man she's hot and definitely single, why not now" replied Q.

"She won't chance her career for a couple of seniors even if we are 18" said Nathan.

"You want to bet" laughed Q.

"Sure what's the bet" asked Nathan.

"I bet you by the first game I can have Miss James in my bed" replied Q.

"Yea right what do I get if you can't" asked Nathan.

"How about a hundred bucks" questioned Q.

"Works for me but if you can't you have to publicly announce that you aren't man enough for any older woman at the quad" laughed Nathan.

"Alright no worries because I definitely will" smiled Q.


	2. Failing and Scott vs Scott

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, I got this idea from a YOUTUBE video by

I wish I owned OTH and James Lafferty I hope you enjoy this story and for all my other readers now that I finished classes and am on summer vacation I should be able to update more so keep your eyes out. I also don't own the few season 5 quotes they are the property of the CW/WB just like One Tree Hill as well as they are owned by Mark Schwann.

Quentin Fields

HOT FOR TEACHER

Morning--James Household

"Mommy, can I go to work with Uncle Lucas" asked Jamie.

"No you have to go to school but when you get out you can come to school. I'll tell Milly okay" replied Haley.

"Okay mommy can I stay for basketball practice" he asked.

"I don't know I'll ask Uncle Lucas okay" she says, he nods "well grab your stuff and lets go Jimmy Jam" she says.

--Davis/Scott Household

"So Broody are you going to talk to your brother today about him being your brother" asks Brooke.

"I don't know I'll see how he responds to me as a friend first but if that goes well them maybe" replies Lucas.

"Okay well have a good day and don't forget we are having dinner with Jamie and Tutormom tonight" says Brooke.

"I won't Pretty Girl and you have a good day too" says Lucas they kiss and leave the house to their respective jobs.

--Deb/Dan Scott Household

"Morning Son how'd you sleep" asked Dan as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Fine dad thanks for asking. Where's mom" asked Nathan as he helped himself to some breakfast.

"She just got in the shower. How was practice yesterday" asked Dan.

"Good Whitey hired two new coaches and they were taking out their jealousy on the team" replied Nathan with a smirk.

"Oh yea what jealousy exactly" asked Dan.

"Oh we got a new teacher, Q and I were flirting with her and she seemed to get a kick out of it but she seemed to like it" Nathan replied "but obviously not the new coaches" he laughed.

"Don't go trying to get a rise out of your coaches especially your new ones. But nothing else happened at practice" Dan asked.

"No Coach Scott looks to be a hardass though but whatever he'll learn" answers Nathan.

"Oh yea learn what that you aren't mister hotshot and you have more to learn on the basketball court. Nate you aren't invincible and unless you bulk up a bit more and spend more time practicing then trying to get up a teachers skirt you aren't going to make it" says Dan.

"Wow thanks for the support DAD I'm glad to know you are in my corner. Besides what do you know and what does this Coach Scott know either" replies Nathan with attitude.

"He knows a hell of a lot, he was a great player and the only reason he didn't go on to play in the NBA or College was because he has a heart condition he was one hell of a player though. He played through the pain; he was strong enough to make any shot not just the dunk like you Nathan. He was a well rounded player and is a hell of a coach. You need to learn to play with a team there are other players besides Tim and Q and as for your attitude towards a teacher all that's going to get you is in trouble the scouts aren't looking for a trouble maker. Get your head straight and realize that you need to be a team player in every aspect of your life" Dan says as he starts to walk away.

"And how do you know so much about him huh you like young boys DAD" replies Nathan with loathe in his voice.

"That's the most disgusting comment I think I've ever heard. I know so much about him because he's my oldest son your big brother and I'd appreciate a little respect Nathan, for me, your mom, your brother and your teachers and coaches" replied Dan angrily.

"Screw you dad you have another son go be with him then. I respect mom we didn't need you we were doing just fine without you" says Nathan.

"You don't know what you're talking about son. I was always around much more than I was for Lucas but at least he respects me and knows I love him and didn't completely abandon him. I was there for both of you as much as I could be. I love your mom that's why I married her not because I thought you needed me. I love you too son and I'm damn proud you are the captain of your high school team but look at me there are more important things than basketball you have to do it right don't be like I used to be in high school you'll end up hating yourself like I did until I realized I did two pretty amazing things. I made two pretty amazing sons but damnit you will not do as you please Nathan" replied Dan as he left the room.

Nathan stormed out the house as Deb walked down stairs having witnessed it all. Dan came back into the room he looked at Deb disheartened.

"I'm sorry Deb but someone had to knock some sense into him" said Dan as he hung his head.

Deb walked over to him and lifted his chin.

"It's okay Dan I know you were trying to get through to him and I think you might've even if he doesn't admit it. It may take time but I think he'll come to see you do love him and that he needs to realize he is traveling a long treacherous path. I only hope it leads him somewhere great" says Deb as she smiles up at her husband. They share a smile and a kiss as they get ready for their day.

Tree Hill High School

Haley's Classroom

Haley walks in and turns to the class ready to start when Nathan starts off

"Wow Miss James lookin' fine you know just how to get me ready for our study sessions. Your house after school right" smirks Nathan.

"Mr. Scott I believe I told you about speaking to me in that way so this is your last warning before you will be kicked out of my class. Which if you might know you must have a C in all your classes to play basketball but if you are not longer in my class you cannot maintain a C in my class" replies Haley sternly.

"Sorry about Nathan Miss James" says Q with an innocent smile.

"Thank you Mr. Fields but I'd like to hear an apology from Mr. Scott" says Haley.

"Oh you want an apology, okay I'm sorry Miss James but maybe if more teachers dressed like sluts attendance in this place would skyrocket" replies Nathan with his trademark smirk.

Haley's mouth falls open in shock but she quickly recovers, she stands and walks around to the front of her desk

"Do you understand that the rest of your life is being shaped right now? It's up to you, you can walk out that door and fail this class and take your chances or you can sit down, listen and learn from somebody that's been there. The choice is yours" she finishes.

Nathan stands up and walks out of class all the while smirking at Haley.

Basketball Practice

Nathan just did a layup and runs past Lucas

"Nathan" calls Lucas to his little brother. Nathan jogs over to Lucas unhappily.

"Yea Coach Scott" replies Nathan.

"How are things in Miss James class" asks Lucas.

"Great, I apologized to her" replied Nathan with a smirk.

"That's good I just wanted to make sure things are good with you" said Lucas.

"Are you serious? Damn I expected more but you have got to be fucking kidding me" replied Nathan with venom laced in his words.

"Excuse me young man" replied Lucas as he got in Nathan's face.

"You heard me and who do you think you are calling young man hell you're only 22 not that much older than I you bastard" yelled Nathan as he pushed Lucas.

"You need to step back Scott, I'm your coach and your elder you do not speak to me in that way" replied Lucas catching himself from hitting Nathan.

"Oh yea oh great one my coach and my elder woo fucking hoo. I think you forgot one more thing you are to me there Lucas" Nathan sarcastically replied.

"Oh what's that" asked Lucas as he got in Nathan's face.

"My Big Fucking Brother fucking asshole or didn't you know. I guess not you must be Dan's bastard son then" smirked Nathan pushing Lucas out of his face.

"No I did know as of two months ago and your wrong little brother I'm not Dan's bastard son that's you or did you not know he married my mom years ago before I was born and helped raise me" screamed Lucas in Nathan's face pushing him.

"Screw you your mother trapped my dad and she obviously couldn't hold onto him either" yelled Nathan pushing Lucas.

"You little punk don't say shit about my mom yours was the slut who just spread her legs like it was a game" shouted Lucas pushing Nathan.

"Fucking asshole" screamed Nathan before he punched Lucas square in the jaw. The two started trading punches as the players looked stunned at all the knowledge they had just learned but quickly getting into the fight half cheering on Lucas and the other cheering on Nathan. Whitey and Skills fought their way through the team to break up the brothers fight. Nathan's jaw was swelling and a black eye was already forming as well as his shirt was torn and he had numerous cuts and scrapes on his face and knuckles. Lucas looked just as bad with a black eye already coming up, a busted nose, numerous cuts and scrapes on his face, arms, and knuckles. As well Lucas had wholes in his shorts and shirt.

"That's enough" bellowed Whitey. "You" he said looking at Nathan "respect your elders and don't ever take to speaking to any of them in that way with me around ever or you'll be running suicides til you pass out. As for you" he said turning his fury to Lucas "you are his coach someone that is respected in this school as well as his older brother try 

setting an example. Furthermore you do not ever hit a student I brought you in as my assistant coach don't think I can't let you go" he finished.

As the team moved so that Whitey and Skills could take the two of them to Principal Turner's office, Lucas and Nathan looked up to see a gym full of teachers as well as Principal Turner but mostly they looked to Haley.

Haley looked at the both of them with disgust as she held her hand on to a young boy Nathan noticed but who Lucas instantly recognized as his "nephew" Jamie.

"Hales I'm sorry" said Lucas as he walked with Whitey to Principal Turner's office.

"Yea so am I, let's go Jimmy Jam – your Uncle Lucas is busy and I'm not so sure I want you following in his footsteps" replied Haley leading Jamie out of the school.

"Haley" starts Nathan to Lucas until Lucas shoots him like excuse me "sorry Miss James has a son" asked Nathan.

"Yea she does so how about you cut her a break" replied Lucas as he and Nathan sat down across from Principal Turner.

"Well Mr. Scott you should be expelled for the stunt you pulled speaking to a teacher like that, as well as hitting a teacher. Do you realize that teenagers have gone to jail for behavior like that? As for you Mr. Scott I should fire you right now, hitting a student verbally attacking a student you as well could serve time for that behavior, but as it's been explained to me you two are half brothers" started Mr. Turner "I will not expel you Nathan if you can give me your word that you will not be fighting with any students or any more teachers" is that understood.

"Yes sir I'm sorry I just lost it" replied Nathan gloomily.

"As for you Lucas I will not terminate you as long as Mr. Dan Scott and Mrs. Deb Scott do not wish for me too but if they decide to press charges then I will have to understand. As long as they do not wish to press charges I want your word this will not happen again" said Mr. Turner.

"Yes sir I understand and it will most definitely not happen again" replied Lucas with shame.

"Good now let me bring in Dan and Deb" he said as he got up and let in Nathan's mom and the boys' father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott I have agreed to not expel Nathan as long as he does not get into anymore fights as well if you do not wish to press charges against Mr. Lucas Scott I have agreed to let him keep his job" said Mr. Turner.

"Alright then we will deal with Nathan" said Deb.

"Thank you Mr. Turner we won't be pressing charges and I'll have a talk with both my sons. Sorry for their immature behavior I assure you it won't happen again" said Dan as he and Deb shook Principal Turner's hand and the four left the office.

"Nathan" called Lucas for the second time that day.

"What now" replied Nathan.

"Look we are brother's like it or not I'd like to try to be brothers if you need something don't hesitate to ask or if you just want to hang out feel free to contact me, Dan has my number" said Lucas as he walked off.

Nathan shrugged his parents off as he walked to his car to find both Quentin and Jake waiting for him.

"Man that was intense what happened are you off the team" asked Jake.

"Nate man why didn't you tell us about Coach Scott" asked Q.

"Look guys I'm still on the team and not expelled can we just drop it there and go play some ball" he said.

"Alright, Jake man lets school him" said Q as the three climbed into Nathan's explorer.

The boys went to the rivercourt where they played a few rounds of ball. Nathan got a text from Peyton asking if he was okay and if he was in the mood to talk because she would come over if he needed her to.

Nathan told the boys he had to run and went home where he had a quick dinner with his parents.

"Nathan the only reason we aren't lecturing you right now is because we think this was the way it was meant to happen but your mother and I agree that you should try to build a relationship with Lucas. He is a good guy and I know he wants to get to know you son" said Dan as Deb nodded her agreement.

"Yea okay I'll think about it" he said as he went to his room and waited for his parents to go to bed before calling Peyton to come over.

Peyton arrived and Nathan took her to his room.

"So what was the fight about Nathan" asked Peyton as she sat on his bed.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it" he replied.

"Then what am I doing here" she asked.

"I need you to help me take my mind off it it's been a pretty stressful few day" he said kissing her hard and pulling her to him.

"What the hell Nathan" she said pushing him off her. "I'm not your fucking sex toy" she said as she started to leave. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard before moving down to a spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. She gave up fighting and just went with it he ripped off her pants and panties pushed his pants and boxers down put on a condom and pushed into her. As he pounded into her he was thinking of Miss James and how sexually frustrated she made him, how easily she turned him on just by getting mad, and flustered. He pictured himself making love to Miss Haley James as he pounded into Peyton, if only Peyton had known this maybe she could've ended her already messed up relationship with Nathan. But all she knew was her boyfriend and her were having sex as they had done before.

That night as Haley tucked in Jamie he prayed for a daddy he just didn't know there was someone else out there wishing he was his daddy.


	3. Now What

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, I got this idea from a YOUTUBE video by

I wish I owned OTH and James Lafferty I hope you enjoy this story and for all my other readers now that I finished classes and am on summer vacation I should be able to update more so keep your eyes out. I also don't own the few season 1-5 quotes they are the property of the CW/WB just like One Tree Hill as well as they are owned by Mark Schwann.

Quentin Fields

HOT FOR TEACHER

The link for the video which inspired this fanfiction: /watch?vajS9-MNjqHg as well as the link to a video I made for a response to that video and for this fanfiction hope you enjoy both leave comments on my video as well as hers: /watch?vgohmbnr5rHU that's my video right there

Tree Hill High School

Whitey's Office

"Morning coach, you wanted to see me" said Nathan as he walked in Whitey's office.

"Sit down Nathan" replied Whitey without looking up from the papers in front of him as he sat in his chair.

"Now I know yesterday was some kind of sibling thing that as an only child I cannot understand and I have your assurance that it will not happen again right" Whitey said as he looked up at Nathan who immediately looked down dejectedly.

"Yea coach it won't" he said.

"Good well I won't kick you off the team for your behavior then but you are going to owe me 50 suicides. As for your brother well I already suspended him for a game. Now on to your grades, they were poor last year and this year are according to your teachers shaping up to be the same. As well I heard from Miss James that you left her class when she explicitly told you fail this class, what do you have to say about this?" asked Whitey.

"I can't say much but I'll do whatever it takes to stay eligible. As for Miss Scott I'll talk to her and see what I can do, nothing is more important than basketball to me Coach" replied Nathan.

"Well thank you for being honest but now the amount of suicides you owe me is 100, do you understand" states Whitey.

"Yes coach" says Nathan.

"Good now I have spoken to Miss James and she has requested that if you would like to continue on in her class then you need to go speak with her and apologize for your behavior" says Whitey.

"I understand" says Nathan.

"Good now as for your other classes I have spoken to Gigi who happens to be head of the tutoring center and she is the only one left available to tutor you. I was going to let her help you but then I heard that you two have a history and as such I don't feel she can help you as I'd like," started Whitey. Now I am going to give you a small task of finding your own tutor you need to have one by the first game this Friday and I need that person to sign this slip" he passes the slip of paper to Nathan.

"Yes sir" says Nathan.

"Good now get to class and no acting up, pay attention and learn something your brains can take you just as far as basketball can" says Whitey as Nathan stands up and leaves.

"Okay" calls Nathan as he strides through the door on to Miss James class, noting that he has fifteen minutes to talk to her before class.

Haley's Classroom

"Jamie I need you to wrap it up Aunt Brooke is going to be here in just a minute" starts Haley.

"Okay momma" he says as he finishes his coloring.

"Tutor-mom I'm so sorry I'm late" says Brooke as she comes rushing into Haley's classroom.

"Don't worry about it Tigger" she says to Brooke then turns to her son "now you my boy don't let your godmother let you watch more than a hour of television and no ice cream before dinner" she said directing the last of her comment at Brooke with a scowl.

"Oh it was one time" says Brooke as she and Haley share a smile knowing Brooke is going to let Jamie do whatever.

"Okay have fun Jamie, I love you. I'll pick you up after school, make sure your homework is done" says Haley.

"I love you too momma" says Jamie as he hugs Haley and gives her a quick kiss.

"Oh and Brooke if Lucas gets there before I do can YOU bring Jamie up here" Haley starts. "I don't want him around your fiancé for the time being" Haley finishes with a pointed look at Luke who just walked into the room.

"Okay tutor mom, love ya both. Don't kill each other" Brooke says as she walks out hand in hand with Jamie and can be heard saying something about Teacher Work Days.

"Hales" starts Lucas.

"Don't Hales me Lucas" says Haley. "I thought you were getting better I mean fighting was only you in high school and only with Dean. How are you going to fight a teenager when you are his coach and elder" says Haley angrily.

"He's my brother" mumbles Lucas.

"What was that" says Haley.

"I said he is my brother" replied Lucas.

"What that's not your brother I know your brother" says Haley.

"You remember when I told you Dan had another son" he started to which Haley nodded "well Nathan Scott is that brother" he finished.

"Oh" starts Haley "well that's even worse you feel the need to bond with your brother over fists being thrown. That is not the type of behavior I want my son to learn and you know that, you know that Dean was killed in what started as a fight" said Haley sadly.

"I know Hales and it won't happen again. You and Jamie mean too much to me for me to do something stupid. Our dinner wasn't half as good without you and Jamie with us. So please Haley forgive me and let me see my nephew" Lucas asked with a pout.

Haley laughed "fine okay but you better talk to him about that fight how it was a mistake and it's not right to fight" she said.

"Okay I'll do it tonight when we all have a make-up dinner" he questioned.

"Okay I'll let Brooke know" she said as Lucas pulled her into a hug as Nathan walked into the room.

Tree Hill High Courtyard

Brooke is walking with Jamie to her car when she runs into a student.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said the boy.

"Oh me neither" she says as they lock eyes.

"Sorry but do I know you" he asks.

"funny I was going to ask you the same thing" she replied.

"I'm Jake, Jake Jagelski" he says and offers her his hand.

"You have got to be kidding me" she says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" he replies and withdrawals his hand.

"Oh sorry I'm Brooke Davis" she offers her hand and they shake "it's just that well this is going to sound crazy but I'm your sister" she says.

"What" he laughs "that's funny, where are the cameras" he says and looks around.

"No I'm serious you did know you were adopted right" she asks as he looks at her like she's grown three heads.

"Look you have the wrong guy I wasn't adopted so sorry to run into you but I'm going to be late nice meeting you" he says and runs off.

"Wow they really didn't tell him" says Brooke to herself.

"Aunt Brooke is he really your brother" asks Jamie.

"Yes he is buddy, next time I'll introduce you" she replies.

"Cool, he plays on the ravens" responds Jamie enthusiastically.

"Oh sorry to interrupt" he said and started to exit.

"No it's okay I should go talk to Whitey" said Lucas as he disentangled himself from Haley and started to leave.

"Oh okay then. He Luke could we talk later" asked Nathan.

"Sure you know where to find me" replied Lucas and he left the room.

"So…." Started Nathan.


	4. Arrangements

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, I got this idea from a YOUTUBE video.

I wish I owned OTH and James Lafferty they are the property of the CW/WB just like One Tree Hill as well as they are owned by Mark Schwann. Well James is owned by himself haha. I hope you enjoy this story.

Authors Note:

Okay I know its been a long time but I'm back for now…I've written a few chapters but will only update when I feel people are interested….thank you to our latest reader who favorited the story and made me inspired again. So I hate writers who ask for reviews or I did but now I see the point of it. So I'm asking that for between 13-23 reviews before I add the next update. I ask for this because the Story has 13 favorites, 23 alerts and 22 reviews from the previous chapters. Like I said I have the next four chapters up and the sooner we hit this number the sooner I'll update. On a side note I loved season 7 so it has been inspiring me as well. Now without further ado….the next chapter:

HOT FOR TEACHER: THE ARRANGEMENT

"Have a seat Mr. Scott" Haley said.

Nathan sat down.

"What can I do for you" Haley asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize for my behavior on the first day of class. I'm very sorry – you did not deserve that. Also I wanted to tell you the I wasn't thinking when I behaved like that – not that that excuses my behavior but that I was thrown off by how beautiful you are" he begins.

She made to interrupt him but he raises his hand to stop her.

"Please let me finish. I'm not trying to hit on you but just trying to explain to you that I've been a big man on campus for all of my high school career and no teacher has ever looked like you. Most girls have not cared how I acted they wanted me – although this is mostly cheerleaders as that's who has been in my inner circle. So I never thought about how to act – I acted like everyone expected me to – a jackass. Please excuse my word choice but it's true. Anyways I am sorry you didn't deserve any of my behavior" he says.

"Thank you I appreciate the apology as well as the explanation into who you are" she says.

"You're welcome" he says.

"Well if that's all" she says and begins to stand.

"Actually it's not – I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday as well. I was irritated because my dad sprung the fact that Lucas –" he begins.

She sits but starts to interrupt him.

"Coach Scott I mean, well that he's my half brother" he says. He continues –"it was a shock since I've always been an only child and this year I get my dad permanently and a brother –to top it off an older brother. It was a shock and I took out my fear and frustrations on you and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. Oh and you don't dress like a slut you look beautiful."

Haley replies "Thank you but it's inappropriate for you to call me beautiful or any other thing to describe my looks."

"Sorry I meant no disrespect" he says.

"Good well it takes a man to realize his mistakes and to apologize. I know it wasn't easy for you. I also know the coach told you to apologize but I appreciate the true and heartfelt apology. I knew you could step up. Now I will allow you back into my class but you must prove you deserve it" she says.

She puts Les Miserables onto the table in front of him.

"You'll write weekly chapter reports and meet with me for outside discussion until I feel you have served your penance for your actions" she states.

"I know I have no right to ask this but can it be bi-weekly instead as I have basketball" he asks.

"For now no but if I find that you are struggling time wise then I may reconsider it" she replies. "Now if that is all" she says.

"Actually I have one more question" he says.

She motions for him to continue.

"The rest of my grades are not up to par and coach wants me to find a tutor but the only available tutor has history with me and me and coach agree that she is probably not the best to help me. So I was wondering if you could help me – by being my tutor" he asks.

"Mr. Scott, I'm going to be pretty busy" she begins.

"I know Haley" he starts.

She gives him a look.

"Sorry I meant Ms. James. I understand you'll be busy but I'll meet you anytime any place" he says.

"Okay we can try it but I'm warning you now I have a son, a job and friends so you will be working around my time" she says.

"That's fine I understand" he responds.

"Okay this afternoon the docks after practice – bring all the subjects that you need help with" she says.

"Okay see you in class. Thanks" he says as he moves to leave.

"And Mr. Scott don't let me down" Haley says.

He nods. "Wouldn't dream of it" he says quietly that she barely hears as he leaves.

The Bell Rings shaking Haley out of her thoughts.


	5. Brothers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, I got this idea from a YOUTUBE video.

I wish I owned OTH and James Lafferty they are the property of the CW/WB just like One Tree Hill as well as they are owned by Mark Schwann. Well James is owned by himself haha. I hope you enjoy this story.

AUTHORS NOTE:

First let me start by thanking those who reviewed, alerted or favorite. Now before I continue my note and update. I wanted to let my readers know that Nathan may seem OOC if you are expecting Season One Nathan. In this he is a mix between Alternate OTH in Season 2 and Season One Nathan. Remember that he was mostly raised with Deb; Dan wasn't a permanent fixture in his life. Dan came to things and supported his son but split his time between work, and both his sons. I think that was what made Nathan a jerk because he was raised by Dan who made him only care about basketball. Then add to the fact that Dan made Nathan hate Lucas by not claiming him comparing them and making Nathan be the best. But in this story Dan is supportive of the boys building a bond and on top of that he thinks they are both great. They are the best things he ever did.

Okay now I know I said that I wanted between 13-23 reviews but I'm inspired. On top of that I managed to get 7 reviews, 1 new favorite, and 8 alerts for the last chapter. That totals to 16 which is close enough for me.

I am asking for 10 REVIEWS for this chapter. I have no 7 chapters including this one written and will be working on the 8th tonight and if I finish it then the 9th tomorrow. Okay last thing I am very busy I know writers always say that and sometimes you can believe it other times not. But I am I am a senior in college completing it this summer in fact. I graduate in August. I am doing my internship as well as working and leading speech camp the last week of June. All but my regular job are for class credit. I will update as much as possible but please forgive me. On a side note my grandma's doctors found more cancer in her and gave her 6 months if something happens that will through off updates. Now my plan is to do weekly to twice a week updates if I get the updates necessary. Now enough of this….on to the update.

HOT FOR TEACHER: BROTHERS

Lucas sits in his chair in the assistant coaches office when Nathan knocks on the open door.

"Come in Nathan" he says.

Nathan freezes momentarily, then walks into the office and takes the seat across from Lucas.

"Sorry I guess I was expecting Mr. Scott not Nathan" he says.

"Yea well as your coach we're going to get to know each other pretty well. Then on top of that I'm Mr. Scott so it'd be weird to say Mr. Scott. Then there's the fact that I'm your brother" Lucas says.

Nathan chuckles softly "yea I guess you're right."

"Look Nathan save your apology – let's just forget yesterday ever happened. We let our emotions get the best of us and I wasn't exactly the best role model" Lucas says.

"If you're sure" Nathan replies.

"I am. Hi Lucas Scott and I guess I'm your brother" he says extending his hand to Nathan.

Nathan laughs "Hi Lucas I'm Nathan" he replies. They share a quick laugh.

"Look what do you say we work off some of those suicides you owe Whitey" Lucas says.

"Oh bonding" Nathan responds sarcastically but with a smile.

"Actually no just thought the quicker you finish them we will have more time you'll have for fun stuff" Lucas says.

"Alright lets go" Nathan says as they get up and head to the gym. Nathan begins doing his suicides with Lucas running them alongside him.

They do 20 when suddenly Lucas stops. Nathan stops and looks questionably at Lucase.

"You okay" asks Nathan with a hint of worry.

"Yea I am fine – keep going. I need to sit down" Lucas responds. Nathan does 5 more before falling onto the bench next to Lucas.

"You tired" Lucas asks.

"Yea but I'll be okay by practice" Nathan responds.

"You okay" Nathan asks again.

"Yea I just have HCM but I'm going to be fine. Next time I'll stop at 10. Let's keep this just between us" Lucas says.

"Okay but what is HCM and why" Nathan questions.

"HCM is a heart condition that dad and I have. You should be checked sometime. Well Brooke and Haley would kill me if they found out I was doing more than jog a few" Lucas said.

"Okay I will talk to dad about it. You know you don't have to run with me" Nathan says.

"I know but I want to, once we get these done we can enjoy basketball and jogs together" Lucas responds.

"That sounds gay" Nathan laughs.

"Well it's either that or fist fights. I think everyone would prefer running and basketball" Lucas laughs.

"Whatever you say" Nathan laughs.

Lucas glances at his watch "you better get changed, next class is in 10 minutes" he says.

"Okay Luke" Nathan responds. They go their separate ways until practice.

Practice: 

It's 10 minutes until practice and Nathan is running a few more suicides.

"Nate" Lucas says. Nathan runs to him.

"Yea man" Nathan replies.

"How would you like to come to my place for dinner" Lucas asks.

"Can I get a rain check – I have tutoring after practice" Nathan responds.

"Sure and by the way stop the suicides and chill – we don't want you too tired to practice" Lucas says.

Nathan laughs but runs to his spot in front of the team to relax before leading stretches.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay first let me say the "that's gay" thing doesn't mean stupid he really thinks it sounded like to gay guys. Now I had Lucas say that line because that seemed to be what they did in season two when they built their friendship. It was training mostly. Remember the run when they ran into coach. Yea so that's why hope you enjoy it. Sorry there's no Naley but next chapter I promise.


	6. First Tutoring Session

Currish – thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the first tutoring session. Glad you liked the brotherly bonding.

Mazzy – glad you liked the bonding and I know you want Naley but I have to make it a well rounded story no worries I'll add as much Naley as humanly possible for it to flow correctly

Twilightnaley19 – love the name….thanks for reviewing

Pizzia girl – im glad you like it hope you enjoy the coming chapters

Naleyfan493 – yea the naley is coming they won't be together for a few more chapters but they will have scenes and moments it's a buildup. Haley is a teacher so she is going to fight it for as long as she can.

RandomActsOfSmartness – I agree with you it is wrong to do what I am doing. This is why I said I hate when writers do it but I understand it now. I hate using them as a bride but if it's as good as you say then people should want to tell me what they think. It inspires me to hear from my readers I try not to ask for a crazy number of people to review because I know how hard that is, but if I know people are genuinely interested I am more apt to write chapters. When I write at work its to kill time and I have another story I can work on if this one feels like no-one enjoys it. You see I am a media person I plan to be a director and producer for television and film. In the business we need people to keep us going this is not to necessarily inspire us but to keep us employed. Since I am doing my internship this summer as well as maintaining a job and a summer class to graduate college in August, it is hard to stay motivated. So that is why I ask for the reviews.

Anonymous – thanks for the review glad you enjoy this story.

Jena23 – glad you are enjoying the story, I understand why you agree with Random and as you can see its not to punish my readers but to keep me inspired.

Mgourdyy – thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story.

Now to my loyal readers here is the long awaited chapter. It's the tutoring session. Please Enjoy and review; I won't ask for reviews today but I hope you are inspired to review and in turn will inspire me.

First Tutoring Session:

Haley sat at the docks waiting for Nathan who was late. Haley looks at her watch frustrated when Nathan runs up with 2 Gatorades, 2 waters and 2 crackerjack boxes.

"Sorry I'm late" Nathan said.

"Look you aren't serious about tutoring I can tell so let's not waste anymore of our time" Haley says as she starts packing up.

"Ms. James wait I really am sorry" he says.

"Look Mr. Scott you can play your I'm Nathan Scott bigshot basketball player routine on someone else because I don't care" she says.

"Please let me explain" he pleaded.

"Fine you have two minutes" she states.

"Okay practice ran late then I had to do some of my suicides Coach is making me do for my behavior, then I needed food so I stopped to grab something" he says in a rush.

"So when practice ran late how come you didn't have Lucas call me" she inquired.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know or if you're aloud to tutor me and I didn't want to get you in trouble if not" he replied.

"Okay well next time have Lucas call me" she said. She puts down her stuff and unpacks what she had packed.

"Okay I will" he responds.

"Good now let's get to work" she says.

"I looked at your transcript and talked to your teachers so to get a better idea of what you can do you're going to take practice tests" she continues. She hands him the tests and observes him.

2 hours pass

"Okay well looking at these scores you get the basics so I know what to work on with you. We'll meet up again tomorrow at 6:50 to get to work here again. Whatever we don't cover we'll work on after practice tomorrow" Haley says.

"Wow um okay see you at 6:50 tomorrow" he says.

"Mr. Scott" she calls as he begins to leave. "Yea" he questions.

"Do you need a ride?" she asks.

"That would be great my dad took away my car for fighting with Lucas and my behavior towards you. He said walking or running everywhere would teach me a lesson" he answers.

"He's probably right but I'll still give you a ride" she says.

"Thanks but can we can the Mr. Scott thing I feel like I'm in trouble everytime. Scott or Nathan are both better" he says.

"Okay Nathan it is – off campus that is otherwise its Scott or Mr. Scott" she responds.

He laughs "yes Ms. James."

"What about dinner did your parents leave leftovers for you" she asks.

"Probably not as they don't usually when I come home late" he responds.

"Okay how about I take you to Lucas's I'm sure there's plenty of pizza left for both of us" she says.

"Sounds good thanks" she says. They leave for her car.


	7. Awkward Moments

Thanks for reading guys and girls.

GottaluvNaley: thanks for reading hope you enjoy the naley interactions.

Pizziagirl: thanks for reviewing.

Haleyscott305: thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oth23oth23: There will be a nugget that shows how she comes around. She is very straight-laced but she's also a woman.

And now the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it please read and review it

Hot for Teacher: Awkward Moments: Chapter 7

Haley and Nathan climbed into her car and Haley started it. She flipped on her radio.

"Really" Nathan says with a laugh and hint of sarcasm.

"What really" she asks.

"This is really what you listen to" he responds as Gavin Degraws "I don't want to be" fills the car.

"Yea do you have a problem with it" she asks as she puts the car in drive and heads towards Brucas's home.

"Well this music is crap – actually" he says with a laugh.

"What would you have me listen to" she laughs back.

"Eminem, Jay-Z, old school hip hop, basically anything but this and country" he responds and flips the station finding an Eminem station.

The song "We made you" by Eminem fills the car.

Haley flips it back to Gavin, Nathan back to Eminem, then seeing Haley about to flip it back he reaches towards the knob and their hands touch briefly. They both jump back at the electric shocks that shoot through them as they do their hands flip the station to "dare you to move" by switchfoot.

Haley slammed on the breaks in the process – they sit there awkwardly afraid to speak for fear they cant speak or will say the wrong thing.

Haley chuckles nervously "sorry about that"

Nathan responds "no worries, sorry your car your music choice."

She nods slightly as he switches the station to hear another Gavin Degraw song "we belong together."

They laugh nervously before Haley switches it back to the Eminem station where "how come" is playing.

"This is more like it" Nathan smiles. They share an awkward smile before Haley winces.

"How can you listen to this – it's like my ears are bleeding" Haley says.

"You get used to it" he replies as they begin on their way.

"Ms. James I appreciate you taking the time to tutor me – most people wouldn't" he says honestly.

"Nathan I know you are a smart kid – misguided but good and smart" she says noticing him wince at being called a kid.

"Please don't call me a kid, I'm 18 after all" he responds then adds "Thanks for that though it's nice to have more support than just my mom and Dan."

"I'll make you a deal I'll not call you a kid if you act like a young adult" she say. He nods.

"Today was a good start" she finishes.

"Thanks" he says as they pull into Lucas's driveway.

"Wow so this is what you can buy on a coaches salary" he says taking in the 4 bedroom home with pool and large backyard.

"Actually no this is what you can afford on a New York Times Best sellers List book and a fashion designer salary" Haley laughs.

"Oh yea forgot about that " he chuckles nervously realizing he doesn't know anything about his brother.


	8. Introductions

Chapter 8: Hot for Teacher – Introductions:

They go inside without knocking to hear cheers coming from the living room.

"Hey Hales" Lucas says upon seeing Haley – he is holding Jamie upside down in celebration.

"Hey Luke" she responds "can you put my son down" she laughs as he does. Nathan is being unintentionally ignored.

"Hi mama" Jamie says as he jumps into his mom's waiting arms. Nathan looks on with a smile.

"Hi baby" she says. They share an Eskimo kiss and she sets him down.

"Tutormom" Brooke exclaims walking into the room. She hugs Haley and says "who's this" nodding towards Nathan.

"Oh sorry man I wasn't even thinking" replies Lucas as he looks at Nathan.

"Brooke this is Nathan my half brother" he says to Brooke "Nathan this is Brooke Davis my fiancée" he says to Nathan.

"You have some nerve showing up here" Brook says a Nathan look back at her like a deer in the headlights. "What makes you think you are welcome here after fighting with Lucas and treating tutormom like a slut" she yelled at him.

"Brooke" exclaimed Haley and Lucas at the same time.

"What" she says. They both look at her then Jamie and together they say "little ears."

"Oh" she says in realization looking down at her Godson.

"Mom what's a slut" Jamie asks as Brooke, Lucas and Haley look horrified. The rivercourt guys look on the edge of laughter and Haley turns to glare at Brooke. Nathan bends down to Jamie.

"That word isn't nice and you shouldn't say it, but it means someone who does something they shouldn't either for money or because they have no self esteem. That means they don't think very good of themselves." Nathan says. The entire group excluding Jamie look at Nathan surprised and impressed.

"But that's not momma, why would you say that" asks Jamie.

"Because I was being mean but don't worry I apologized" Nathan answered honestly.

"Good mom says when you're mean you have to apologize" Jamie says as Haley looks at her son proudly.

"That's because she's a good mom" he says. "But I should go" he says as he stands up.

"Stay" says Lucas.

"I don't want to cause problems" he says as he turns to leave.

"Brooke he apologized to both Haley and I" says Lucas.

"Oh he did" she says sheepishly.

"yea he did besides I brought him" says Haley.

"OH really" Brooke says. "Okay stay then" she calls to Nathan.

"Thanks" he turns back to the group. He walks to Brooke and extends his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you" he says.

"Yea you too, sorry about that" she says.

"No problem I was out of line" he replies.

"Come on Nathan I'll show you to the pizza" calls Haley as the onlookers go back to their game with Jamie. Brooke stares at the two as they leave the room. She smiles slightly.

The Kitchen:

"Nathan I meant what I said you're a good guy. Thanks for what you said to Jamie" she says handing him a plate.

"Thanks. I figured it was my mess to clean up if I hadn't behaved like a kid none of it would've happened" he said.

"You didn't make Brooke say it but thanks again" she says as he nods.

They make their plates and hand into the living room to see the guys starting a new game.

Lucas pauses it. "Nathan these are my lifelong friends" he begins.

"This is Skills" he points to the guys one at a time as he says their name.

"This is Mouth, Fergie, and Junk" he finishes.

"Guys this is Nathan my brother" he says.

They all shake hands and Nathan and Haley take their seats.

"And Nathan this handsome fella" she begins as she pulls Jamie into her lap "is James Lucas or Jamie for short" she continues "Jamie this is Nathan one of my students" she finishes.

"Nice to officially meet you Jamie" says Nathan as he extends his hand to Jamie.

"You too" Jamie answers politely as he shakes Nathan's hand.

They all smile and resume the game as Haley and Nathan begin eating.


	9. Invites and Conversations

Authors Note:

Sorry it has been so long since my last real update and so long between my last authors note and this update. I have been so crazy busy. In 2010 I graduated college and became busy working and planning my wedding. In 2011 I got married. Since then I was busy working. In 2012 after posting my authors note I was unable to locate my notebook with my next chapters to remember where I was even going with this story. I also got a job in my field and that began to take up a lot of time. I recently moved to be closer to my job and in the process found my notebook with the rest of the chapters I have written. I still don't have the entire story written but I do have what I had already written when I posted chapter 8 of this story so I'll continue to write and post the previously planned chapters while I do that. So without further excuse and no ado I give you the real chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Invites and Conversations:

"Alright I guess I should be going" Nathan finally said standing after his third NBA Live Game.

"You sure" Lucas asked.

"Yea Dad will start to worry and it's about a fifteen minute walk" Nathan answered.

"Would you like a ride" Haley asked.

"No Dad wouldn't like it if I got around his grounding and it might do me some good" Nathan replied "but thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome. My car is unlocked so you can just grab your bag. I'll see you bright and early" Haley responded.

"I'll walk you out" Lucas said standing to follow Nathan out.

"Bye Nathan" said Jamie.

"Bye Jimmy Jam" replied Nathan as he held out his fist to fist bump Jamie. Haley looked on with a smile.

Nathan and Lucas walked outside.

**Outside:**

"So Nate, do you have any plans for this weekend" Lucas asked.

"Not yet why" Nathan responded.

"Well we're having an end of the summer pool party here Saturday, since it'll be the last warm weekend for a while. You should come and you can invite Dan and Deb as well" Lucas said.

"Sure I'll come by" he began as he thought of Haley in a bikini. "I'll invite them too but what time should we be here" he finished.

"We're making it an all-day event starting at about noon – lunch should be ready by then" Lucas answered.

"Okay I'll be here" Nathan said as he and Lucas bumped fists and he began his walk home.

As Lucas watched him leave he couldn't help thinking it may not be so bad to have a brother closer to his own age.

Back Inside right after Lucas and Nathan had left the room Brooke grabbed Haley and pulled her into the kitchen.

**Kitchen:**

"What's up with you and Lucas's brother" she demanded.

"Nothing" Haley responded honestly.

"Yea right" Brooke began skeptically. "First you arrive with him, then you defend him to me, then you pull him into the kitchen and to top it off you are meeting him tomorrow" she finished.

"I arrived with him because I invited him so that he could hang out with his brother. And I defended him because he is a good kid, he just made a mistake. I took him into the kitchen to get pizza. I was with him today and am meeting him tomorrow for tutoring Brooke" Haley exclaimed flustered.

"Whatever but you like him" Brooke replies as though Haley hadn't had a good explanation.

"Brooke, he's in high school" Haley responded.

"So" says Brooke.

"Brooke" Haley begins sounding exasperated "I'm his teacher" she finishes slowly as if talking to a small child.

"So" prods Brooke.

"I'm four years older than him" Haley attempts again.

"So" Brooke says slyly as if this is all helping her case against Haley.

"Brooke" Haley responds getting defensive. "He's Lucas's brother" she tries.

"So…oh that'd make us sisters finally" Brooke exclaims as if this is a new thought.

"Brooooke" Haley whines tiredly, already over this conversation.

"What'd she do now" Lucas says walking into the kitchen.

"She has this crazy idea that I like Nathan" Haley says laying her head on the counter as though the conversation has worn her out and feeling happy that Lucas is here to help defend her, all while Brooke looks on smiling matter of factly.

"Yea I was wondering about that myself" Lucas responds.

She whips her head off the counter and looks at him incredulously and then looks offended as though he should always have her back.

"I'm tutoring him" Haley exclaims.

"You sure are getting worked up about it if you honestly don't like him" Brooke says smiling broadly.

Haley whips her head to look at Brooke looking irritated at this point.

"Well it's only my job if people get the wrong idea, and if you two already think I'm doing something wrong it won't be long now until Jamie and I are living on the streets" Haley says through gritted teeth.

"If you say so, and you could always move in with us" Brooke replies.

"Brooke" Haley exclaims beyond frustrated with the conversation.

"Baby lay off" Lucas chides Brooke finally coming to Haley's defense.

Haley smiles triumphantly at Brooke as Brooke backs up with her hands raised in surrender but her face clearly can be read as saying "for now."

"Thanks Luke" Haley says giving him an appreciative hug.

"No problem Hales. Thanks for helping Nathan" Lucas responds.

"No problem" she responds walking with him into the living room.

"Jamie come on tell everyone bye" Haley calls to her son when she enters the living room.

He makes his rounds hugging everyone.

As he hugs Brooke he says "Bye Aunt Brooke."

"Bye little man. Be good for your mom" she says. He nods and runs to Lucas.

He hugs Lucas and says "Bye Uncle Lucas."

"Bye J. Luke. Be good and remember no fighting" Lucas tells him.

"I will I promise. I love you" Jamie responds.

"I love you too Jamie" Lucas tells him.

"Thanks Luke" Haley says with a quick hug. He nods as she walks over to give Brooke a hug.

"Bye tigger" Haley says to Brooke as they hug clearly letting each other know there are no hard feelings for the earlier conversation.

"Bye tutormom" Brooke says as they hug. Then she whispers into Haley's ear "this isn't over."

Haley smiles in challenge as they let each other go.

"Bye guys" Haley calls to the rest of the group. They yell bye back as she and Jamie leave.


	10. Car Conversations

AN: Okay this will be a short chapter. I had hoped to have some reviews of the last chapter before I updated again. Since that hasn't happened I don't want to punish my readers and have decided to update anyway.

Chapter 10: Car Conversations

"So did you have fun with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas today" Haley asked Jamie.

"Yea we watched tv, ate pizza and played at the rivercourt – oh and played the Wii" he recalled happily.

"Good what about your homework" Haley asked.

"Uncle Lucas helped me while we waited for the pizza" Jamie answered.

"Good" Haley responded smiling, having figured as much. All of her friends were more than happy to help Jamie in any way.

"Mama" Jamie said.

"Yea baby" she responded.

"Nathan is Uncle Lucas's brother right?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie he is" she replied.

"Does that make him my Uncle too then" he asked.

"Well not really" Haley began "you remember how Uncle Clay is your Uncle because he is married to Aunt Quinn."

"Yea" Jamie answered not understanding.

"But Lucas, Brooke and the rivercourt guys are your Uncles and Aunt because of your love for them and that's what they wanted you to call them" Haley explained. "So that means Nathan is just Nathan."

"Can I call him Uncle Nathan though" he asked.

"I don't know sweetie – he's only 18 he may not like it very much if you called him Uncle Nathan" Haley replied.

"Oh" Jamie said simply.

Haley looked at her disappointed son and wished she could make his family whole so he would never have the doubt of love associated with being the kid of a single parent.

"But how about next time you see him you ask him – if he says it's okay then you can" Haley finally said.

"Yay" he says excitedly.

Haley silently prays Nathan doesn't enter Jamie's life only to leave and hurt him.

"Mama – I like Nathan" Jamie says.

"You do" Haley asks.

"Yea – he gave me a new nickname. Jimmy Jam" Jamie said proudly.

" I know I heard. I guess you like it then" Haley said.

"Yea mama" Jamie exclaims as if Haley wasn't understanding his love of his new nickname.

Haley smiles at her son as they arrive home. He quickly unbuckles and rushes inside. She feels a small pang that Jamie's father isn't around to give him nicknames and shower him with the love he so deserves.


	11. Bed Conversations

Thank you to twilightnaley19 for reviewing the last chapter. I am very happy to hear that I still have at least one fan and that you enjoyed it. I'm glad you enjoyed Jamie. It's harder to write this than it was at first now that OTH is over and their ages are farther from their ages in this but I have multiple chapters written and can get into their heads a little easier because of that. So without further ado here is the next chapter. It is longer than I realized.

* * *

Chapter 11: Bed Conversations

Nathan arrived home and filled his parents in on his day, his new tutoring and Lucas's party. They agreed to go to the party.

An hour later he's lying on his bed as Peyton walks in.

"Hey your dad let me in" she says before he kisses her and leads her to his bed.

As they sleep together he can't help picturing Haley and comes close to saying her name. He catches himself in the nick of time.

They roll over and get under the covers.

"Nathan, why am I here" Peyton asks.

"I missed you" he lied.

"No you didn't you just wanted sex" she responds.

"Whatever" he replies rolling away from her.

"See you don't even deny it" she says hurt.

"That's because there is nothing to confirm or deny" he says.

"Ugh" she huffs irritated.

"Fine" she finally begins. "Well if it's not all about sex talk to me" she finishes.

"What do you want to talk about" he says finally trying to be friendly.

"I don't know your dad, him moving in, marrying your mom, having another son – you know your older brother who is also your coach. Oh and how did I find that little tidbit out – yea that's right Jack and Q" she answers accusingly.

"I don't want to talk about that" he says.

"Why not" she asks annoyed.

"Because it's not a problem – I'm handling it. Damn it Peyton" he exclaims frustrated.

"Yea how" she asks.

"Ugh get out of my business" he says.

"Your business" she starts incredulously. "Last time I checked we are dating. I'm not your sex toy Nathan. So your business is my business" she finished fuming sitting up.

"Just leave it Peyt" he says quietly.

"No talk to me" she says turning toward him.

"I don't want to talk" he says annoyed that she continues to push.

"Of course not you want to have sex" she says.

"Back to that again" he says running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Yes back to that" she replies enraged.

"What happened to us" she began after a minute's silence. "We used to be happy, we used to talk, and we used to be friends, BEST FRIENDS" She yelled. What happened to us" she asked quietly.

"I don't know" he replied honestly.

"I do, you want some other slut" she said accusingly.

"Ugh" he huffed irritated at himself for liking Haley and her for knowing.

"What happened to you" she accused.

"Me – what happened to you" he fired back at her.

"I'm serious Nate" she said.

"I know and so am I" he replied.

"What happened" she said again.

"I changed" he shouted.

"Yea into an asshole" she yelled.

"Well you're a bitch" he bellowed at her.

"Screw you" she screamed getting up and getting dressed.

"We already did that" he smirked at her.

"Go to hell" she yelled.

"Fuck you" he responded.

"I hate you" she exclaimed hurt by the entire situation.

"Good! Get the hell out!" He shouted at her.

"That's it I'm done – we're done" she screamed.

"Good riddance" he replied her.

"I mean it Nathan if I leave... no when I leave. It's over" she says with fire in her eyes.

"Bye" he says and rolls over.

She leaves slamming his bedroom door.

* * *

Deb and Nathan having heard all of this share a look as they sit cuddled on the sofa.

"Where did I go wrong" Deb asks.

"You didn't do anything wrong Deb. He is angry at the world right now. My mistakes aren't making his life easy; I'll talk to him about it. He'll be fine. He's a good kid. You raised him just fine. Give him time, you'll see" Dan responds looking worriedly up at the ceiling at Deb does the same.

Nathan rolls back over onto his back.

"Ugh you really are an asshole Nathan" he thinks to himself.

"How could you hurt her like that" he asks out loud.

"How can I fix this – do I want to fix this" he wonders aloud.

"I'll make it up to her. At the least we'll be friends again" he thinks letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the James house as Haley is putting Jamie to bed.

"Momma" Jamie says as Haley tucks him in.

"Yea James" she asks.

"Will I ever get a daddy" he says asking the same thing that he does every night.

"I'm sure baby as soon as the time is right" she says.

"Good. I want a daddy – he needs to be cool like Uncle Lucas and Skills" he says.

"James Scott your daddy will be the coolest guy ever" Haley tells him.

"Promise" Jamie asks.

"Promise" Haley replies back.

She kisses his forehead softly.

"Night baby" she says.

"Night momma" he says.

She turns off the light and lets him sleep. She goes to her own room to get some much needed sleep. Her mind is busy tonight – Jamie, Brooke and Nathan all giving her something to think about.

* * *

"Finally" says Lucas falling into bed.

"What" asks Brooke?

"They're gone – all the guys" Lucas says with his face in the pillow.

Brooke laughs "What you can't play video games until midnight anymore."

"No" he says sleepily.

"Aww is my broody tired" she says playfully.

"Yes" he says rolling over onto his back. "You try keeping up with a 4 and a half year old, coaching, running suicides, and then staying up from 6:30 in the morning to midnight" he declares with a yawn.

"Aww poor baby" she joked.

"You're mean" he pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'll kiss it better" she says kissing him lightly.

"Thank you. Now before I fall asleep tell me what you did today" he says.

"Worked at the shop, designed, played with our godson and watched you play video games" she replies with a smile.

"Aw I see, so I take it Jake never called or came by" Lucas asked.

"No, not that I expected him to" she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry cheery" he says honestly.

"He didn't believe me – I just don't know what to do" she says sadly.

"Give him time – he'll figure it out. But if it makes you feel better – he and Nathan are friends" he says.

"What and you didn't tell me. Yea I'll have your brother convince him to talk to me" she exclaims excited at the prospect.

"Hang on slow down" he tells her.

She looks at him confused.

"Wait until he has asked his parents or until they tell him" he says.

"But that could take forever" she whines.

"I know but I bet he asks soon enough. You put the seed of doubt in him" he tells her.

She looks up at him knowing he's right.

"Okay fine" she says giving into him.

They share a kiss and get under the covers. They fall asleep in each other's arms content to just be together.


	12. Dreams

AN: Thank you to my reviewers, new followers and new story favorites. It really kept me inspired this week when things weren't going so great. If I hadn't fallen asleep every day after work I would have posted sooner but alas I did so here is the latest update. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I tried this weekend and wouldn't let me.

Chapter 12: Dreams

A dream lets us work out our problems so that they don't overcome our waking state. For instance being pregnant and dreaming of not being pregnant and being with a hunk of a man who wants you, does not necessarily mean you want to cheat. It could mean you long for the romantic relationship you and your spouse had before the pregnancy. Or a dream can just show you how crazy and zoo like your life has become. For instance if you are dreaming of your half-brother sleeping with a man you despise that in the dream makes your wife wake up startled and she in turn ends up making out with your half-brothers girlfriend in the dream. Dreams are our way of dealing with the problems we face while we are awake. That's no different for Nathan and Haley.

Nathan's Dream

"_Hey sexy" Haley says. _

"_What…me" Nathan says stumbling over his words._

"_Yea you, who else" she laughs seductively._

"_God you're beautiful" he says walking up to her. She blushes, bites her lip and tips her head down._

"_I want you" she says looking up into his eyes._

_That's all he needs – he rushes the rest of the way to her and grabs her face and kisses her passionately. They stumble to the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head and works his hands down her stomach unbuttoning her blouse. He then kisses his way down as she moans. _

"_How could you" Peyton yells coming into the room._

_He stops and turns to look at her tear stained face. He sees how broken he's made her. She rushes off. Haley pushes him off of her._

"_Jackass" Haley calls him covering herself._

"_Haley wait" he calls as she begins to leave. "I can explain" he tries._

_She turns back to face him. "I was wrong you aren't a good guy" she says looking hurt before turning and leaving._

Nathan bolts awake. He glances around and realizes it was just a dream. He looks at the clock on his bedside table and it reads 4:35. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair, stands and looks down realizing his shower is going to be a cold one.

"Get a grip" he thinks telling himself "you were right when you told Q she wouldn't go for a high school kid. He then shakes his head and gets up to go to shower.

Haley's Dream

"_Daddy" Jamie calls running into Nathan's outstretched arms. _

"_Hey Jimmy Jam" Nathan says hugging Jamie and picking him up. They walk over to Haley who is holding a little boy that looks exactly like Nathan is clearly only one. Haley is also clearly pregnant._

"_Hey Daddy" she says. _

"_How are you baby" he asks grabbing his son from her while still holding Jamie with his other arm._

"_I'm fine, just tired" she says._

"_Hey Nathan" says a faceless leggy blonde walking up to him._

"_Hello" Nathan replies politely._

"_There's a party tonight" she tells him._

"_Nathan who is this" Haley asks feeling alarmed._

"_You should come" the girl insists completely ignoring Haley._

_Nathan lights up at the prospect._

"_Daddy" Jamie says feeling the tension in the room._

"_Dada" the younger boy chimes in._

"_Nathan" Haley says in fear._

"_Come on Nate baby" the blonde says extending her hand to him._

_That's all it takes. Nathan puts both boys down._

"_Nathan" Haley says panicking as the boys continue to call out to Nathan._

"_I have to go Hales" he says pleading with her to understand. She begins to cry._

"_I'm not ready for all of this" he says._

"_Nathan please" she begs._

"_I'm sorry – I'm not ready for all of this. I'm not ready to be a husband or a father" he tells her while walking away from them._

_Haley's pregnant stomach disappears, as does the Nathan look alike child and Jamie de-ages a few years. So that all of them look the same as they did the day they met. _

"_Nathan, don't do this" she pleads._

"_I'm only 18 Haley, my whole life is in front of me" he says turning his back on them and walking out of sight._

_Haley turns crying to a crying Jamie. _

"_Why doesn't anyone want to be my daddy" Jamie says sadly making Haley's heart break. She hugs him to her as they cry together._

Haley bolts away to see it is 5am and she's been crying. She calls her mom as she goes downstairs and makes Jamie and herself breakfast.


End file.
